Stealing Cinderella
by EricaJaney
Summary: Song fic between Edward and Jacob to the song 'Stealing Cinderella' by Chuck Wicks. Maybe other song fics posted here later.


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or 'Stealing Cinderella' Sorry, I'm kind of depressed at that too.

* * *

_I came to see her daddy for sit down man to man  
it wasn't any secret I'd be asking for her hand_

Renesmee led me into the oh so familiar Cullen living room. We had been here so many times before but now it was so much more frightening; today Edward and I were going to talk man to man. He probably knew already that today I would ask his permission for Renesmee's hand.

_I guess that's why he left me waiting in the living room by myself  
with at least a dozen pictures of her sitting on a shelf_

Edward came in. He greeted us briefly before he told Renesmee that he and Bella wanted a word with her. She kissed my cheek before following her father out. I was left waiting in the living room. I glanced towards one of the shelves; I turned around and noticed there was at least a dozen pictures of Renesmee sitting there.

_She was playing Cinderella  
She was riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him_

The five pictures at the front caught and held my attention. She was playing Cinderella, with her aunts, wearing an identical one to the move. She was about four or five and looked adorable. In the second she was riding her first bike, her bronze ringlets flying behind her, Edward was holding onto the seat and helping her. Another one was obviously taken in secret; Renesmee was bouncing on her bed, pillow in hand and looking at Emmett and Jasper for a pillow fight. She was running through the sprinklers in the Cullen's garden with a big popsicle grin, her family smiling at her. The last one held my attention for a minute longer; she was dancing with Edward, looking up at him. It was taken recently, she hadn't grown much. He was grinning crookedly at her, she was smiling softly back at him.

_In her eyes I'm Prince Charming  
But to him I'm just some fella  
riding in and stealing Cinderella_

She always looked at me as if I was her prince charming, riding in to save her and protect her. I would always protect her but to him I'm just some fella, riding in and stealing Cinderella.

_I leaned in towards those pictures to get a better look at one  
When I heard a voice behind me say "Now, aint she something, son?"  
I said "Yes, she quite a woman"  
and he just stared at me  
Then I realized that in his eyes she would always be__  
__  
__Playing Cinderella  
Riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
_

I leaned in towards the shelf, to get a better look at the picture of her and Edward. When a voice came from close behind me

"Now, aint she something son?" Edward asked, I turned and noticed his face held no emotion and his hands were stuffed into his pockets

"Yes she's quite a woman" I replied

Edward said nothing, just staring at me and I realized in his eyes she would always be that same little girl that used to dress up as Cinderella, riding her fist bike with his help, bouncing around on her bed after a pillow fight, running through the sprinklers with her wet ringlets hanging around her face and the same little girl he had danced with, her looking up at him.

_In her eyes I'm Prince Charming  
But to him I'm just some fella  
riding in and stealing Cinderella_

I was just some fella to him. Not her prince charming or anything important to her. I was never going to get his permission. She would never be my wife. I would never be anything more to her.

_Oh he slapped me on the shoulder  
then he called her in the room  
when she threw her arms around him  
that's when I could see it too_

_Playing Cinderella  
Riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him_

Edward slapped me on the shoulder in a friendly way and called Nessie in the room. When she entered, she stared at him briefly before she threw her arms around him and I could see it too. She would always be that little girl who played Cinderella, needed help riding her first bike, bouncing on the bed waiting for a pillow fight, running through the sprinklers with that big popsicle grin and dancing with her dad.

_If he gives me a hard time  
I can't blame the fella  
I'm the one who's stealing Cinderella_

Edward grinned and hugged her back. In that moment I knew; Edward had given me permission to marry her but it would be one heck of a ride. If Edward gives me a hard time, I can't blame the fella. I will probably do the same for our possible daughter; give the boy who was trying to steal my little girl a hard time. I'm the one who's stealing Cinderella.

* * *

Hello again XD

Yes I realize this is another one-shot but I heard this song and the first thing I thought was 'Jacob'

I do hope you liked this as a one-shot though. I may do other song-fics but I shall post them on here so don't worry XD

If anyone has any suggestions for songs they would like just tell me, I was thinking 'You can let go now daddy' for Bella and Charlie but I'm not too sure. I also just wanted to say that I am going on holiday on Saturday, I may have internet but I will have my laptop. Sorry if I can't update stories like Forgotten Forever's and Witches, Chases and strange new places until I get back the following Saturday

I loooove reviews *hint hint* XD

Thanks for reading this!

EricaJaney


End file.
